Love For Mia or Genovia revised
by TierraL
Summary: Mia has fallen in love but fears the one she loves, doens't love her back. Clarisse and Joseph do their best to bring the two together, But it may be a little more difficult at playing match makers than running a country. Romance, Angst, and Happy endings
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi guys I'm slowly getting back and I have been working on this bit buy bit to make it better and I have finally finished it. I am going to repost the corrected and improved chapters. Thanks to all who have stuck with me while I was recovering. I still have a bit to go but we're on an up hill climb now. Please let me know what you think of the corrections. If you spot any mistakes I will gladly fix them. –Tierra

Mia sat in her room with her head in her hands, letting the tears silently fall. Diary tossed aside laying open to her latest entry.

"_Dear Diary, How do you repair a broken heart? Well how do you fix my broken heart? I used to dream that when I fell in love, everything would be perfect. But now I know that no matter how much you love someone, no amount of wishing will make them love you back…" _tears splattered upon the page while pen and paper discarded on the floor

_oOo_

Sitting deep in thought, letting the tears freely fall, damn that being one thing her husband had taught her to do. Clarisse settle back into her chair more comfortably. Thinking of the latest situation with Mia. What had gotten into her? She was romping about the palace acting like a hormonal teenager. She was 21 for heaven sake. She had already proved to Clarisse to be ready for this by what she did on her wedding day with the members of Parliament. "I thought she was happy for me… For us" she said aloud. Not aware of her husband entering the room.

"What was that dear?" Joseph came walking in and moved to her side kissing her temple, then settling himself against, looking at his wife with concern.

"Oh nothing." Putting down her pen and wandering over to that all too familiar 'I'm upset and want to think window.' Gazing out over the rose gardens, crossing her arms with a sigh.

"Clarisse… I was you bodyguard for 35 years and now I'm your husband. I know something is wrong! Would you care to tell me so I can be a good husband and help?" He asked getting up from his place on the already over stuffed desk with documents and requests. Oh his beautiful with and their beloved Queen.

Coming up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders and began rubbing the tension out of them. Spending the next several minutes in a tense silence until he felt her begin to relax. She shifted her weight and toeing off her shoes. She was now shorter than he by a good four inches, Leaning against him, she exasperated "Joe she is mad at me... and I'm not sure why but it seems to be about us!"

"Mia…"

"Yes who else!" She pursed out. Putting her hands up in the air stressing her words. He took the moment to pull her closer.

Feeling her tense up again, against him. "Why would she be upset with us dear?"

"We where in her working on the New Spanish trade agreement, when she asked what it was about love and romance that made even the most complicated relationship work, Or how it could absolutely fall apart." She sighed and started up again. "I was not aware, that she was struggling with something when I said what I did… well I told her that here and now was not the time to discuss the issue, I told her that we need to focus on the issue at hand and that it couldn't wait to be dealt with. She got mad at me called me unfeeling and cold. That no matter how much I tried I was still too focused on being a Queen and not a human being. Then stormed out"

"Clarisse dear, I think Mia is having a hard time at the moment. She is dealing with a lot, becoming Queen, running the country with you. Broken heart…" He hinted

"Yes Joseph I know she is but I'm here for her I want her to know that."

"No Clarisse she needs you not the Queen, Mia was about to marry a man she did not love about a month ago and she had already found love."

"What... Joseph I don't understand"

"Well Clarisse while you and she were very busy planning her wedding to Andrew she was falling for another man."

"What you mean... Nicholas?"

"Yes and after he left the cathedral he was not heard from since only but once on Mia's Coronation day and then he was gone again. I knew he was a good young man and probably perfect for her."

"What?" Clarisse turned around looking a little shocked "How did you know that?"

"Clarisse my dear I made it my job and now nearly a month later she is getting into her new position as Queen and she is heart broken. It's killing me so I've been trying to find him, but he seems to be un-locatable. Even for me, her spark seems to just be gone for good. No matter what I do or any of the other staff do to cheer her up." He said softly.

A worried look crossed her face "Oh Joseph am I pushing her too hard again?"

"No Clarisse. But I think you should go talk to her." He hugged her tightly and gave her a reassuring nod.

"Alright that's what I need to do."

Clarisse loosened her self from Joseph's arms and headed for the door but stopped, realizing she did not know where to even begin to look for her

"She is in her room love."

"Thank you Joseph."

oOo

Quickening her pace into and almost run Charlotte entered the Queens office, with a grin that could rival the Grand Canyon it was so big.

"Sir I found him." She beamed

"Charlotte that's great! Where is he?"

"He is staying in a small cabin outside of Mertz." She was bubbling with excitement as she handed him the information.

"Good. I'll go get him now." Joe got up and head for the car garage

oOo

Clarisse had made it to Mia's suite and was now standing out side the door. Ringing her hands, was she actually nervous? No this is Mia, but she… oh… "What am I supposed to say to her?" she exasperated. Taking a deep breath and calming herself, "I can do this no problem."

She knocked on the door softly and waited for an answer to come, after feeling what she thought was being patient and no answer, she walked in to find the room empty. The only other door in the room that was closed was the bathroom door. She walked over to it seeing that it was slightly open she knocked while calling out.

"Mia"

"This is ridiculous it was just and argument she can't be that mad at me." Clarisse pushed open the door after Mia had not answered.

"Oh dear god… Mia!"

Rushing over to the tub where Mia had slipped under the water. Plunging her arms into the icy cold water Clarisse pulled Mia out onto the carpeted floor.

"Mia, Damn't don't do this to me, not you along your father and grandfather. Wake up! Come on…."

Mia was lying limp and unconscious on the floor, slightly panicking, Clarisse tried to think of anything…. Something she had to do something…. "Oh gads" shaking out her hands she remembered what one of the nurses had taught her years ago when the boys where young. She checked for a pulse, against her neck. "Good... good… okay now, breathing…." Placing her ear close to Mia's slightly open mouth she couldn't feel any air coming out nor the rise and fall of her chest. Moving as quickly as possible she arranged herself across Mia's lap and pressed down on her stomach, hoping to force out the water she had swallowed.

After what seemed to be and eternity, but only a matter of seconds, Mia began to cough up the water. Rolling her over Clarisse patted her back to help her bring it all up. After the coughing stopped Mia still was unconscious and not breathing still. "Oh Mia if you die on me I will never forgive you now wake up" Covering her mouth and nose Clarisse breathed into her granddaughter, while silently praying that she would live. A few more breathes and then cold younger woman gasped in air of her own violation.

Mia moaned coughing up more water "Nick?"

"No Mia dear it's me Grandma" Clarisse was sobbing uncontrollably, She and Mia where now soaked. From what Mia had brought up and also what came off of Mia from the tub.

Gathering Mia into her arms and holding her tight, "Mia my dear, Mia what has happened betweens us that would make you consider taking your life?"

"What? What makes you think that?" She responded angrily.

Mia was shivering as Clarisse was only covering a small portion of her naked body.

"Mia you were blue when I pulled you out of the bathtub and you weren't breathing." She exclaimed.

"I was just taking a bath thinking about…I fell asleep!"

Suddenly pulling out of her grandmother's grasp, Mia got up, pulled on her bathrobe and left the bathroom leaving Clarisse puzzled and on the floor still soaping wet.

Whipping away the tears… "Mia." finally mustering the energy to get off the floor and walk into Mia's bedchamber.

"Mia what has happened between us? Why are you mad about Joseph and I? And why did you not tell me you loved Nicholas?"

"Mia please speak to me" sitting down next to Mia, she began to run a hand up and down her back trying to comfort her.

"Grandma I can't you wouldn't understand." She choked out as she began to sob.

"Mia if this is about you being in love with Nicholas… I think he is a fine young man and would openly accept him…" Clarisse said in a comforting tone.

"Please stop…"

"Mia, we need to talk..." She said placing her hands in her lap and taking in a diplomatic posture.

Mia turned and faced her grandmother "NO… He doesn't love me!" and turned back and buried her face into the pillows.

"Oh" she said slightly taken back, her defence coming down, trying to repair the situation was not going to be done my a Queen it was going to need the tender care of a loving grandmother. Sighing Clarisse reached out a hand and placed it on the smaller woman's shoulder…"Mia…I…"

"I can't do this. I can't get up each morning and let my life be run by people who don't care whether I'm heart broken over a man I love so much and cannot have… I can't find a companion to help me and I will grow old and bitter being Queen. I can't give anymore I feel like I have lost so much already. I never knew my father and for fifteen years never knew you now I'm queen and I'm twenty-one for hell's sake! I feel awful inside because secretly I hate you for finding true love and being able to have it! I hate my self for it too." Mia somberly admitted.

"Amelia" Clarisse tried to sound comforting.

"What?" she snapped in return.

" I love you and I'm sorry I pushed you like this. I shouldn't have." Pausing as she cleared her throat and wiped a tear away "I love you so much. I want you to know that there was not a day when I wanted to be with you when you were younger; I wanted to know my granddaughter. To hold you, and spoil you, and it broke my heart and your fathers. But Mia we have each other now. You can relinquish your title if you feel you cannot do this. Mia you don't have to do this… be Queen. I grew up in this and you don't have to. All I want is for you to be happy. Find love."

Clarisse move further onto the bed lying down next to Mia she pulled her into a hug and Mia responded to it by moving closer and the two held in the warm embrace of each other and both cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Joe had finally reached an old run down dirt road "This has to be it." He muttered to him self as he made the turn and headed down the drive. Finally approaching the carefully hidden manor. He pulled to a stop and got out. Stretching he turned around a few times surveying the grounds it was well hidden from the main road by talk oaks and weeping willows… The grounds seem to have been well taken care of, but nothing compared to the palace he thought of Clarisse tutting over the gardens before him. He made his way up to the large wooden door and knocked a few times.

"Good after noon Sir how may I help you?" A tall thin man in a black suit had come to the door.

"Yes. I'm here to see Lord Nicholas"

"I'm sorry Sir but my Lord has asked that no one be permitted in."

"Well this is a serious matter. My name is Sir Joseph Romero My wife is the former Queen and I'm here on business for her."

"Oh Sir I'm so very sorry. I did not recognize you." The man had taken on a look of surprise and stepped away from the door letting Joe pass into the entry hall.

"That's quite alright. It is important that I speak to Lord Nicholas."

"Yes… Although I doubt you will get him to talk to you. He has hardly said two words to any member of the staff other than myself and even then it is still very few words. He sits in his den for most of the day. Shall I show you the way?"

"Er… Yes has he mentioned why he is upset?" Joe inquired.

"Something to the effect he has lost the only thing he will ever love. He was quite drunk he had been in the kitchen with two bottles of scotch when I finally convinced him to stop and go to bed. He rambled on about the Queen and then passed out."

"Well just as I suspected he does love her as well." Taking a deep breath. He looked to the man waiting for him to lead the way.

"I'm sorry?" the man asked a bit puzzled.

"Oh its not important to you just yet. Please show me the way?"

They headed off down the hall, and upon coming to the large wooden door they could hear someone yelling on the other side.

"No for the last time No… I will not play any more of your games Mia is Queen now and she doesn't want me… I played your game and only fell in love with her… Now she doesn't want me. Please don't call again." The clattering of the phone being placed on the receiver a bit harsher than should have been signified the end of the conversation. There was a pregnant silence and then a huff and the moaning of a chair as someone sat down in it.

Joe nodded to the butler to leave as he entered the room. Nick was sitting in the large leather chair staring out the window.

"Leave" Nick said firmly

"I'm sorry Nicholas but I can't" Joe returned softly but with power in the meaning.

Not recognizing the voice… Nicholas turned around "Oh great just someone I did not want to see."

"May I ask why?" trying to play with him, like and interrogation game of a criminal.

"No and it has nothing to do with you." He bit out harshly.

"Nicholas I need to talk to you. It's important. Mia…"

"No Joseph I can't bear to talk about her. I've hurt her and now I've lost her and my life hardly seems worth living with out her. You must know this feeling all to well. For how many years did you wait for Queen Clarisse? But you're the lucky fool who finally got what he wanted and I just screwed it up." He began to sulk into the chair.

"Nicholas" Joe sat down in the chair across from him " If you for one moment think that Mia doesn't love then you're crazy! I have seen it in her eyes since she first stepped on your foot. She loves you and now she needs you more than ever. She needs support, and someone to love her as her not the Queen. She can't marry someone she doesn't love and that's what duty will do to her if she doesn't find love. Nicholas I can't see Mia fall into unhappiness like Clarisse did for so many years. I love Mia like she is my own granddaughter and I know you two are more than perfect for each other." He sincerely hoped he was making and impact on the man sitting before him.

"Yes and she hates me. I wanted to see her so much and I knew she was getting married but that didn't stop me and because of what my uncle did she hates me now and probably thinks I'm still the one who set her up." Obviously he wasn't getting it… Joe was preparing to pull out the threats if this man didn't buck up and go after the woman he loved.

"Nicholas you knew what my title entailed as Head of Security." He looked pointedly at Nick. "Contrary to what you think I knew Mia had gone with you and I knew your Uncle had set you up." He paused to let it all sink in. "Mia knew at her wedding that it was your uncle was the one to set her up."

"What?" he sounded slightly bewildered

"Yes Mia knows the truth and she thinks it is you who doesn't love her."

"Oh what a mess this is!" he exasperated.

They sat in silence for what seemed forever, when Joe finally got up and moved to the window staring out at the grounds.

"This place is beautiful." He commented.

"It was my mothers favorite place when she was young and when she died it was left to me."

"Nick I think you should get up and take care of yourself. You need to go see Mia."

"How can I… I feel like such an…" quickly cutting him off Joe held up a hand.

"Nicholas I said get up, get yourself cleaned up we are leaving in two hours."

"Uh… Oh… alright." The younger man conceded to Joe's command, Nicholas got up and left. Once the door was shut Joe turned around and went to the phone and called the palace.

oOo

Clarisse was still soothing Mia all though the tears had long stopped. Silence had taken over the sounds of crying and it was only the occasional sniffle that broke through, until even those had stopped. Mia's looked as though she was asleep, and it wasn't until she shifted a bit and looked up at Clarisse.

"Grandma?" Mia said hoarsely from all the crying.

"What dear."

"How did you do this? I mean manage to find love and still be a Queen." She said softly.

"Mia I was void of all feeling when I was your age and very blind to the emotion of others too." Clarisse admitted remorsefully

"All I ever wanted was romance to feel loved. I see you and Joseph dancing, walking side by side, steeling kisses, sharing laughter and I all I see is happiness and love and I want that feeling again. Nicholas made me feel that way." A lone tear rolled down her flushed cheeks again.

"Like a women not a title" Clarisse responded

"Yes, I love him and I'm so hurt. I find it hard to move on to not think about him and I only feel envy and pain, when I see you and Joseph and I hate my self for feeling that way. Because I love you and Grandpa more than anything else."

Tightening her hold on her granddaughter. Clarisse spoke softly. "Mia I know you're hurt, but I also know that with time you will be able to feel like yourself again. You will find another love, I can't stand seeing you so unhappy and upset if this is too much Mia you don't have to continue."

Mia took a deep breath and looked into her grandmother's eyes, trying to find courage in them. "No I have to I would never forgive myself if I turned away from what is supposed to be done. I couldn't live with the feeling that I let you down and my father too. The people of Genovia need good rulers and most of all they need you still and I only hope that I can be like you and help them and lead them as you have. That's what my conscious tells me" she paused and pulled in a deep breath. "But my heart keeps telling me different it says pain is all I'm destined to feel."

Clarisse couldn't respond how could she Mia was right both sides she needed to find love but she also loves 'how can I push her I could I have… oh what have I done to my own granddaughter?"

There was a knock at the door and Charlotte came in.

"Um Clarisse... Joseph is on the phone he says it's urgent."

"Alright. One moment, Mia will you be alright I'll be just in the other room for a moment."

"Yes. I need to get dressed."

"No Mia just relax I'll be back."

Clarisse got up and moved into the other room and picked up the phone.

"Joseph… Oh it's horrible, Mia has become so depressed and hurt over love. Joseph I know this pain she's feeling and I can't help but think that she doesn't have to go through with this… all of this. I have pushed her too hard and demanded too much of her and not paid attention to what really needed to be taken care of. She loves Nicholas, and wait; where are you that you are calling. Oh it doesn't matter, I need you to find him I need to speak to him I need to know weather he loves her or not…" panic running through her voice Joe quickly picked up on how stressed his wife sounded.

"Clarisse… love calm down what happened? Did you and Mia have another Row?" A worry line creased his brow as he thought of the stress this whole thing was causing everyone.

"I came to talk to her and found her completely under water not breathing I pulled her out and got her breathing and She claims to just have fallen asleep and fallen under but Joseph I'm worried she really loves him and I want him to pay for hurting her so…" Joe cut her off.

"Clarisse… Clarisse listen to me get a doctor there to see her now. He loves her Clarisse; he loves her more than I though he could have and he is in the same state as she, just as depressed thinking the other doesn't love him. I think it best if he returns with me and they need to speak to each other."

"Oh Joseph you are amazing I love you. But I don't think it wise Mia see him now in her state." Clarisse couldn't get the image of Mia lying on the bathroom floor not breathing, out of her mind

"It's the only thing that will help. It's for the best dear we are leaving in about an hour or so. I'll see you at home soon love."

"Alright. But Joseph I need to speak to him before Mia does." She sounded a bit angered.

"Yes dear I'll see you at home, love you goodbye."

Clarisse hung up and picked up the phone again and got the palace operator

"Charlotte please?" waiting for a moment for them to track her down. When a soft voice came.

"Clarisse what can I do for you."

"Charlotte I need you to call the doctor. He needs to come as soon as possible."

"What… Are you okay Clarisse what's wrong?" Her assistant sounded just as worried as Joe had.

"Charlotte I'm fine I just need you to do this for me please and as soon as he arrives, have him escorted to Mia's suite please." She commanded softly.

"Yes Ma'am."

With that they hung up and Clarisse moved back into Mia's room to find her sleeping. Sitting down on the armed chair next to Mia's bed she sat there just looking into Mia's face, studying the pain and anguish that clung to her young face even in sleep. When Mia's Ladies maids came in chattering away, breaking her from the silent revelry. Clarisse shot them a stern look and put a finger to her mouth to motion the to be quiet. Then she got up and walked in to the Sitting room shutting the Bedchamber door.

"Ladies you need to learn silence when entering a room. Also send for a fresh pot of tea and have Olivia bring me a dry set of clothing please."

"Yes your Majesty. Deepest apologies for upsetting you." Brigitte responded

"Your forgiven please make haste and do not doddle in your tasks." Clarisse said softly. Watching the two maids leave the room she sat down on the settee. It had only been a few minutes when Oliva entered carrying a beige suit, for Clarisse.

"I take it they saw you first. Olivia" she smiled.

"Yes your Majesty here is your dry clothes." Handing the former Queen the clothing.

"Thank you Olivia you're excused."

After quickly changing she moved back to Mia's side. She looked so pale. They both did. Clarisse knew Mia's pain all too well, and it broke her heart too, thinking of how this was affecting Mia. It had been nearly ten minutes when Brigitte brought in the tea for Clarisse.

"Your Majesty is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No thank you, just leave and be silent about it please."

Clarisse got up and moved into the sitting room and poured herself a cup of tea and sat down on the settee. She had been sitting there for a few minutes when Charlotte came in followed by Dr. Lynn. He came running straight for her, as she stood up feebly.

"Clarisse what's wrong, I came as soon as I received the call?" He was surveying her appearance for any sign of pain or problem

"I'm fine. It is Amelia. I came in about three hours ago and found her in the bathtub completely submerged and when I pulled her out she was blue and not breathing. I turned her over and got her to cough up the water in her lungs and breathing again. But I fear she is dealing with some very serious depression right now, and I want you also to make sure that she is alright from being under the water."

The doctor looked mortified. "Under water was it a suicide?"

"I don't know she claims to have fallen asleep." She responded remorsefully. Thinking this all could have been avoided, has she just paid more attention to Mia's needs?

"Well where is she I will have a look at her now." Picking up his bag ready for a full check up emotional and physical.

"She is sleeping at the moment. But follow me." They walked into the bedroom to find Mia still sleeping. Clarisse moved to her bedside and rubbed her arm a bit.

"Mia dear… Mia I need you to wake up, I called the doctor I would like him to have a look at you."

"I'm fine honestly. There is no need for a Doctor." She blushed slightly.

"Nonsense, Amelia your grandmother has explained to me what happened. You could still have water in your lungs and if not properly checked you could develop pneumonia."

The doctor began pulling a few things out of his bag and moved to Mia's side and placed a hand on her back and the stethoscope on her chest

"Amelia please breath in deep for me."

"Please Mia be cooperative?" Clarisse gave her a reassuring smile

"Good… Another deep breathe."

"Oooh that thing is cold."

"Amelia. Your grandmother tells me you have been depressed lately? Do you care to talk about it?"

"No. You wouldn't understand."

"Amelia you nearly died. You need to explain to us if you thought that what ever is bothering you so much that you though about taking your life would solve it. You're mistaken my dear,"

"I said No. When I'm ready to talk I will and certainly not with a man!"

"Mia did he do something to you?" Clarisse asked alarmed by her last statement.

"No… Just broke my heart."

The doctor gave Clarisse a nod to move into the other room. Coming out of the bedchamber He closed the door behind them and turned to Clarisse with a very serious look.

"Clarisse she has a fever and her breathing is staggered she probably still has fluid in her lungs. The water in her lungs it should evaporate or she will end up coughing the rest of it out. If she doesn't do that with in a week and she can still feel some pain or heaviness in her chest please bring her in and we will pump it out. I want her to take these anti-depressants also a few sleep aids. She needs a lot of rest. She is obviously dealing with some serious depression Oh and she will need supervision for sometime. " he stated seriously.

"Thank you. Thank you so much I will stay with her at all times."

"May I ask as to whom was it that brought her to this state?"

"Someone she fell deeply in love with and now the two are in a mess because the truth of the matter they still love each other very much but both are too stubborn to contact the other and tell them how they feel." In that light it sounded so silly, and yet it had caused such a mess.

"OH! well take care of her, and I know you have felt the same way before too. Please don't leave her alone and try to help her. You're probably the only one to know just how she feels. Take care Clarisse."

The doctor left with a bow and Clarisse returned to Mia's side

"Mia, I need you to take these. They will help you rest and feel better." she held out two pills and a glass of water. Mia sat up and accepted the pills. She drank a little of the water and handed it back to Clarisse. Then laid back down puling up her covers.

"Please try and sleep dear, I'll be right here if you need me."


	3. Chapter 3

Mia drifted back to sleep with Clarisse sitting close to her side. It was quite some time before Joe made it home; in fact it was getting dark out side. Clarisse began to worry whether he would make it home soon or not. She did not like him out at night, or anyone for that matter. Rupert had gone in the night; Philippe had crashed late at night. Pulling her self from those thoughts, she got up and went to look out the window, this particular one faced west and over the west end gardens which where quite beautiful actually as the sun set down upon them.

"Clarisse, I'm home. How is she?" Joe came up behind his wife resting his hands on her shoulders. Sighing she leaning into him, as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Well she is sleeping for now. Is Nicholas here?" right down to business Joe thought.

"Yes he is in your office. I told him you needed to speak to him before he spoke with Mia." He felt her stiffen in his arms slightly.

"Good. Will you stay with her? I'' go speak with him now" turning to leave the room. Pulled him close for a moment, drinking in his scent. Embedding it into her memory

"Alright dear. Please be nice. He is in the same position as Mia… Heart broken, well and confused." He said softly. Clarisse kissed Joseph on the cheek and headed for her office.

oOo

Nick stood as she entered the room. She sat down behind her desk and folded her hands in her lap and stared at him for a moment.

"Please sit down Lord Deveraux. I am trying my best not to lose my temper. So if I seem a bit edgy it is because I would like nothing more than to make sure Mia is never hurt again. I will spare no expense to do so." She paused to let the words she has spoken to take effect on him. "Now the last time you and Mia were in the same room things seemed to be a bit chaotic. She was about to marry a man she did not love. Then this whole fiasco with your uncle and then you came in…"

"Your Majesty I want you to know that I had no intention of ever hurting Mia… I did not plan on falling in love with her." He stammered out.

"Don't interrupt me please. You renounced the throne and Mia abolished the marriage act and then I married Joseph." Taking a deep breath to keep her cool. "Now it was more than a happy event but also a very stressful situation. Mia managed to pull it together after being heart broken and publicly ridiculed for her miss hap with you. Now I know that was not your intention but never the less it happened. I feel you need to know that Mia is a strong woman and she has been in love before but not like this. She hit the end. I feel somewhat responsible for the state she is in. She has only been Queen for a month and I have already pushed her too hard into this and it did not make things any better by you leaving without speaking to her. You left us all in a daze after your speech at her wedding. It was irresponsible and cruel, and then it made it only much worse for her when you came to Her coronation ceremony." Drawing in another calming breath she continued "Nicholas I need to know something… before I even remotely think about letting you see Mia I want to know that you love her as much as she loves you."

Clarisse stared into the young man melting before her. As tears began to stream down his face.

"I was blind to what my uncle was really after…"

Shifting in the chair slightly, knowing that anguish he was going though. But never mind that. She needed actual answers. "Nicholas I did not want and explanation as to how your uncle was trying to improve himself through you, I want to know if you love Mia or not?" she stated sternly.

"I do… I do more than anything in the world. I though it was her who did not want me. I thought I had screwed up so bad that the only woman I truly loved hated me so bad for hurting her that I…" cutting across his speech once again, she leaned forward in her chair and rested her arms on the desk before her and looking into the young mans eyes before her.

"I'm glad to hear you love her Nicholas. I feel the only thing that will help her is for you to let her know you love her. My dear She loves you more than life itself and she needs your love. But if you hurt her again there will be no hiding from me. Mark my words." She put the truth out there. Stating that he would suffer her wrath if Mia where to ever be hurt again.

Charlotte came in as she heard the former Queen's voice begin to rise. "Clarisse… Mia is awake she wants to see you."

"I will up in one minute. Nicholas I want you to know Mia almost died today and it's because of you I almost lost her. Now you swear to me on your life, that you are being honest when you say you love her and this is not some silly young crush or another ploy to get into the crown."

"Oh my life. I would die for Mia I love her." He said truthfully.

"Good then follow me I need the two of you to sort out this mess."

Clarisse walked out the door with Nicholas and Charlotte at her heels.


	4. Chapter 4

Clarisse met Joseph at the door to Mia's suite and asked that he wait with Nicholas until she has finish speaking with Mia as well.

"Mia... Charlotte said you needed me dear?" Clarisse said as she entered the room.

"Yes Grandma… I wanted to say thank you. I'm sorry to have scared you like that and well everyone else too. I don't want to give up what I have…"

Clarisse sat down on the bed next to Mia. "My dear Mia there is nothing you need to feel sorry for. Now Mia do you really love Nicholas? Or is there something more?"

"No. I'm pretty sure I was in love with him." She looked down at her hands fiddling with the edging on the down comforter.

"Was.., Mia? You got to this state and I nearly lost you to this love… Do you love him still or are you trying to play a game and get out of this pain?" Clarisse gave her a piercing glare

"NO… I'm not playing a game or any tricks for that matter. I LOVE HIM! And I'm sure angry too."

Picking up her hands she gazed into Mia's brown eyes, swollen form tears and clouded with pain.

"Mia he is here. I think the two of you need to talk with one another. I think it is the only solution to this pain you feel."

"No I can't see him like this. I can't not after what he did to me."

"Mia what did he do besides break your heart?"

"Nothing just broke my heart and it feels more like he actually ripped my heart out." Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks

"Mia this is killing me to see you like this. Please talk to him a solve this I can't bear to see you fall to such a state and I can only feel somewhat responsible for this too. I have pushed you to hard." feeling concerned that she really has put Mia through too much too soon.

"No you haven't pushed me too hard. I just broke under this stress. Its not your fault believe me when I say that please."

"Mia then please speak to him. He is in the other room. I'll send him in alright."

"If that's what you wish I will."

"Thank you Mia."

Clarisse left to get Nicholas. Upon entering Mia's sitting room she found Joseph and Nicholas sitting on the couch in silence. Walking up behind Joseph she placed her hands on his shoulders and bent down kissing the top of his head. Taking in his scent and feeling herself relax just slightly from her overly stressful morning. Then moving around to the front of the couch. She glanced at Joseph then placed a fixed gaze on Nicholas who looked slightly nerved.

" She is ready for you to go in and see her Nicholas."

Slowly getting up he made his way across the room. Walking slowly up to the foot of Mia's bed he thrust his hands into his pockets and looked down at the floor. Examining the intricate patterns on the light blue Oriental rug beneath his feet.

" I guess I owe you an apology for not talking to you." He said softly looking up into her puffy brown eyes.

"You might say that. Why did you just leave?" She asked sounding hurt.

Remorse hitting him in the chest causing a pain to thrum though his heart, just hearing the agony in her voice. "I though that's what you would have wanted after I hurt you."

"Well you sure thought wrong." Mia could feel the anger rising in her. "Nick I love you and I thought we had communicated that with each other and you hurt me by just leaving. Without saying another thing to me. I though you did not love me and I then realized just how much I really loved you and needed you." Tears streaming down her face again.

"I'm so sorry Mia. I… It was all a misunderstanding. I love you too Mia more than life it's self and I can't live another day without you knowing that I will love you and will always and forever. I hate myself for hurting you." Pain drowning in his voice.

"Oh Nick!" Mia had got out of bed and ran to him. Wrapping her arms around him. She kissed him. He quickly responded a little shocked by her actions, but nonetheless he pulled her into a warm embrace and deepened the kiss.

oOo

In the other room Clarisse has settled herself on the couch with her husband's arm around her she cuddled into his chest. Silent as could be she was thinking what could only be going on in the other room.

"Clarisse darling, do think things are okay in there?"

"Oh I hope so. I have yet to hear anything alarming."

"Yes, But it has been almost an hour they have been in there."

"Alright shall we go check on them?"

"Only if you think it right we do."

"Come on Joseph."

Clarisse pushed herself up followed by Joseph; together they walked to the bedchamber door. Clarisse leaning against it to listening for voices but it was silent.

"It's quiet in there." She said softly turning to face him.

"Hmm" He just shrugged his shoulders and gave her a curious look.

Clarisse opened the door and peeked in and saw that Nick was on the bed still fully dressed except his shoes and Mia was cuddling up next to him. Both were asleep. She pushed open the door a little more and pulled Joseph in to see the couple a sleep on Mia's bed. Smiling at Joseph. She motioned for them to leave again.

"I think our problem has been solved dear." He said a grin growing across her face.

"Yes Clarisse I suspect it has. Now shall we follow their example? I haven't seen much or you lately and with parliament still hassling you about our marriage and helping Mia you seem to be running tense and close to the end of your own rope. I think my darling Clarisse it is time we too got some rest." Joe had his hands on her waist pulled in close to him. He kissed her nose and looked down at her.

"Yes, that sounds perfect." Clarisse put her hands on his arms and pulled him in even closer and kissed him on the lips with such passion.

"Lets go shall we." Joseph gave her a slight smile as he led her out of the room and off to their room.


	5. Chapter 5

Clarisse and Joseph reached their suite. Gently gripping his arm Clarisse pulled Joseph into their room and closed the door and backed him up against it. Moving closer she placed her hands on his chest slowly moving up to his neck and his face now cupping his cheeks in her hand she moved in and kissed his lips so softly it was intoxicating and Joseph could feel the blood rushing through out his body.

She knew how to drive him wild. Taking hold of her waist he pulled her in even closer and deepened the kiss. He felt Clarisse pulling his tie off and then begin to unbutton his shirt. He knew it would be impossible here so he picked her up and set her in the bed then running his hands down her thigh and then her calf to her feet where he pulled her shoes of then moving back up to her inner thigh where he encounter her garter holding up her stockings he unpinned it and the moved up to her waist and then to her shoulders pulling off her jacket and then kicking off his own shoes.

Moving on to the bed gently lying her down he began his kisses up and down her neck and along her jaw line teasing her lips just enough to drive her wild. Finally she gripped his arms and pulled him down to her. Kissing him. His hands were running up and down her sides making sure to pay extra attention. To her sensitive area's making her wiggle a little when he hit just the right one's.

"Joseph… Joseph." She gasped out.

"Yes." He hummed against her neck

"I love you." Her voice passion fueled.

"I love you too."

"Make love to me."

The two feel into a deep sleep after sharing moments of deep passionate love.

oOo

Mia stirred in Nicholas's embrace waking both of them up. Nick looked down into her big brown eyes. "I love you. I always have. You must know that." His voice was deep and passion ladled

"I do now and I love you too."

"I can't go another day with out you and being able to love you. Mia can you forgive me?"

"Yes Nick I can. I know too that I cannot live another day without you either."

"Marry Me?" Staring into her eyes hoping to beyond hope that she would say yes. 'Say yes please say yes just say it.' He wished silently.

"Yes Nick Yes." She smiled at him.

"Good" He bent down and kissed her.

"Why don't we take a few days to ourselves?'

"Oh Nick I don't think I could I mean we aren't married yet and I'm still Queen I have responsibilities."

"I have a feeling that things were going to be on hold for a few days anyway."

"Alright I'll speak to my grandmother about it."

"Good. Now lets get some more sleep. I love having you in my arms."

She smirked. "I love being in your arms."

The next morning Mia, Nick, Joe and Clarisse were sitting at the breakfast table enjoying a big breakfast all feeling much better Joseph had been close to his wife and Nick and Mia now happy again helped relieve some of the palaces stress.

"Your Majesty…"

"Nicholas Please I'm not Queen any more please call me Clarisse."

"Clarisse I would like to have your approval of courting Mia also I would like to take her away for a few days for some much needed rest."

"Both are splendid Ideas yes you may court her. As for going away with her you too are not married and I think it only appropriate that Joseph and My self accompany you."

"I can deal with that. I promise not to try anything." He smiled brightly.

"Nick!"

"Ouch." Mia punched his arm "What was that for?"

"You know perfectly well. What it was for. You will not get me in anyway until we are married." Mia laughed while teasing Nick back.

"Mia… Really queen's are not supposed to open about sex." Clarisse said in a brusque tone.

"Oh but my dear we are." Joe pitched in playing along

"Not you too." She said sighing.

"Clarisse my darling we are all happy and it is a spot of harmless humor. Plus they are young… Don't you remember we were too?" He winked at her and began to eat his food.

"Joseph… Yes but not as young as these two."

"Grandma! I can't believe you! You didn't…. did you?"

"Another story for another time. We should go pack lets leave as soon as possible."

"Where are we going?" Mia enquired?

"Well there is this beautiful beach house about four hours from here and it's a perfect time of year to rest on the beach."

"We have a beach house? Why did I not know this?"

"Well it hasn't been used for several years. Come lets go pack I want to leave in an hour or two. Make the most of our few days there."

"Alright, I need to speak with Charlotte she will need to know and we will need some staff on hand there."

"Mia I already spoke to Charlotte she knows that we are not to be disturbed while resting here but that is unlikely to happen here and well our days to relax here can be moved to relax there and as for a staff there is one on hand there any how the keep it up."

"Well let's go then." Mia got up and left the room with the others leaving to pack their things for the beach.

A few hours later Mia and Nick were waiting in the Entrance hall waiting for Clarisse and Joseph to come down. Finally the two came down fallowed by a few staff members carrying four suitcases.

"Yes it's a record she only packed three." Joseph stated sarcastically.

"Wow that many grandma. I'm impressed." Mia played along, antagonizing Clarisse, with Joe in a tag team fashion.

"You two honestly. Mia how many did you pack?" Clarisse raised a cynical eyebrow.

"Um… two" Mia admitted blushing slightly.

"Hah see I'm not that bad." The former Queen declared.

"Alright dear. Shall we go?" Joseph interrupted.

"Yes is the helicopter ready?" She asked her husband.

"We have a helicopter too?" Mia asked astonished.

"Yes Mia it is used very rarely and I want to make the most of our journey come we have a four hour flight. Would have been a nine hour drive had we chosen that route." Joseph said putting and arm around her shoulders leading her out the door.

They spent most of the flight talking about documents that had to be brought along. They required signatures and delegating immediately. Finally the Helicopter slowed down as it came around a mountainside to a privet cove with a large beach house surrounded by trees on three sides and the beach in front. After landing and bringing in the entire luggage the aircraft was off and the family moved inside to be greeted by the staff.

"Now Nicholas you room will be there just down the corridor. Mia yours is here and this is Josephs and mine." Clarisse pointed to two rooms at either end of the hall and then hers in the middle.

"No fooling around you two" Joe said in a sarcastic fatherly voice. Which made everyone laugh and earned him a swat on the arm form Clarisse.

"Lets Freshen up and have dinner then we can go for a walk."

"Sounds perfect." Mia yelled from her room.

Clarisse and Joe made their down to dinner first followed by Nicholas shortly after, they waited for about 10 minutes and then Clarisse decided to go get Mia. But as she was about to get up Mia entered wearing a stunning little black dress that clung to her figure beautifully swaying slightly just above her knees. It had a low back and well a low front too with no sleeves the dress was topped off with a slightly healed sandal.

"Wow Mia you look…" Nick began but managed to lose the rest of the words as he stared at her.

"Breath taking." Finished Josephs sentence as he stood up to greet her and help her into her chair.

" Mia dear you look beautiful. May I ask what the occasion is?" Clarisse herself too was in a sport little dress only hers wasn't as flashy; it was a light blue with a short sleeve. Made of silks and sheers.

"None just happy to be with my loved ones. Lets eat shall we?"

"Yes."

Dinner went by quickly and soon they were sitting on the patio looking out at the beach and the star filled night sky.

Slipping off her shoes Mia walked down the steps and headed for the shoreline still holding onto her tea. Clarisse looked at Joe as to mention to fallow her and with out word he did as if understanding the silent communication.

Once out both were out of ear shot Nicholas turned to Clarisse who was leaning up against the railing. He came up next to her and sighed.

"Its Beautiful isn't it?" she said

"Yes she is… Clarisse I want to ask you something…"

"I already said you could date her."

"No it's not that… Do you think this will fit her?' He pulled out a beautiful ring. There was a large center diamond and several smaller ones but not much smaller along the band then it had two other bands on each side of it with several begets along it.

"Oh Nicholas… It's beautiful." She took the ring from his palm and was examining it. "Yes I think this should fit. My its it so beautiful."

"It's so much more beautiful when I think of it on her hand as symbol to the world of my love for her. These rings have very special pasts to me."

"Oh…"Clarisse's inquired look, telling him to give her the story.

"The center one was My mothers and the two outer one's belonged to my grandmother they were at one time one ring but I had them separated and placed on the sides my mothers. I love both of them dearly and I wanted my wife to have something to show my love for her and I hope that these rings will bless our marriage as the two were very happy."

"Nicholas its perfect. Come lets go for a walk. I think I'll still my husband back from Mia and you can go catch up with her." She gave him a reassuring smile


	6. Chapter 6

Mia woke with a start looking around she noticed she was still in her bed and there was no sign nick had been there… "Oh it had all been a dream." Although her nearly drowning hadn't she saw the medication by her bedside table and she was still in her bathrobe. But where was Clarisse? She was there when Mia had fallen asleep. "No he can't be here… this can't be happening to me."

"GRANDMA!" She called out

"Mia… Mia what is it are you alright?" Joe came rushing in from her sitting room.

"Joe what are you doing here? Where is Grandma?" Mia demanded angrily

"Mia she is in her office. Is there anything I can get for you?" He asked worriedly.

"She isn't talking to Nicholas is she? I don't want to see him I don't want to talk to him and he is not to be in the palace and certainly no where near me!" She clarified. If he was the one to have hurt her and caused so much pain, then she had the right to tell him to leave….

"I'm going to go see her and tell him he can leave." Mia tried to get up only to find Joe pushing her back into bed.

"Mia if you go down there it will only turn out to be a mess. I will go get your grandmother and if your wish is for Nicholas to leave I will speak to her about it." He tucked the covers back over her lap.

"Fine but I make myself clear. I will NOT see him." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes Mia." Shaking his head, Joe turned on his heels and left.

oOo

When Joseph and Nicholas had arrived home, the hour was late and Mia had gone to sleep. Clarisse had refused to wake her. So Joe had ushered Nick to a guest room, and returned to see Clarisse sitting in a large over stuffed peach colored chair in Mia's sitting room, looking positively irate.

oOo

Upon reaching Clarisse's office her heard her yelling. Pausing outside the door to hear what was happening.

"Nicholas I'm more than very disappointed. I'm outraged! I cannot believe you would fall ploy to your snake of and uncle's games. Mia is in love with you deeply and is now so heartbroken I don't know what to do for her. I thought you may have redeemed yourself with the speech at her wedding but no, you left without a word to anyone. Particularly her" She was losing her cool. Taking a deep breath she continued. "Then you show up at her coronation, and again not a word to her. Did you think that you could string her along and she would follow and then realize you don't love her?"

"I did not mean to fall in love with her, it just happened." He said desperately.

"You mean to tell me you love her too. Then explain to me why in heavens name to did you leave without speaking to her?" Anger and confusion hitting a point where all she wanted now was a cold drink of Sherry and a shoulder rub. This whole thing was so damned confusing. Not to mention ridiculous when you thought about it.

"I thought she hated me! Who wouldn't after what happened." Looking down into his lap, where he fiddled with the edges of his jacket. "Yes I did not mean for it to happen but it did. I think of her day and night and I'm dying inside because I know that I screwed up and pushed away the only woman I have ever truly loved and will ever love.

"Your are an imbecile and should be hung by your toes in the court yard." Now she was just angry. This was ridiculous. "Did you not see she loved you? One of the reasons she gave up marrying Andrew was because she truly loved you." She got out of her chair rather fast and stood up exclaiming "MEN!" Placing her hands on her hips. Ready to land blast Nick again.

Joe had heard enough the boy loved Mia and Clarisse was in no mood to trifle with. So it was time to intervene. Knocking on the door and entering, seeing a disheveled Nicholas in the stiff chair before his wife's desk and the woman he loved stern faced, hands on hips and ready to strike another blow to the poor young man sitting before her.

"Clarisse, Mia is awake and would like to speak to you." He said softly.

Taking on a calmer look upon seeing who had interrupted Her. "Alright. I will be up in one minute."

"Dear. Can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Yes. Nicholas will you wait out side in the hallway please?"

Getting up with a silent nod, Nicholas walked out of the room without another word, shutting the door behind him firmly.

"How long had you been standing outside the door dear?" Clarisse raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"How do you do that?" He said crossing the room, he placed his hands on her upper arms and leaning in kiss her nose, He pulled back and smiled.

"What?' she responded coyly

"You always know" giving her a smirk

"Well you're my husband, best friend, and lover I always know when you are near…" Joe stopped her mid sentence pulling her into a hug and kiss.

"I love you Clarisse."

"I love you too Joseph." Resting into his warm embrace she didn't want to leave but knew there was a mess to be cleared up. "You said Mia was awake?"

"Yes, but I doubt she will be very happy with you for speaking with him. She mentioned that she will not be seeing him, also he is not to be in the palace." He said still holding her close, running hands up and down her back to help calm her nerves.

Pull back and looking at him seriously. "Hmm. She may be queen but I'm still her grandmother and I still have a say in things. He stays and they will talk to one another. It's the only way we will ever solve this mess."

"Mess?" she said pointedly

"Well what else would you call it? Mia nearly drowning her self and Nicholas hiding from the world and to top it all off Parliament is hounding me about our marriage we have met every week for the past month and a half. It is becoming too much for me. I'm not as young as I used to be." going from an almost angered tone to a drained one.

"Dear why did you not tell me about parliament? I'm your husband now and I can help you. I want to."

"Your are so perfect…" Kiss "I love you…" kiss "thank you…" Kiss "Well I think it's time I go see what Mia wanted."

"Yes but only for one more kiss."

"Just one more?" she smiled artfully

" For now but many more later." He teased, pulling her close once again. For a deep passion fueled kiss.

"Oh I look forward to that. Thank you dear." Clarisse laughed out.

oOo

Clarisse and Joe left her office expecting to see Nicholas waiting somewhere near by but neither could see him anywhere.

"NO he has gone to her room. Blast." Joe grumbled

"Clarisse come on!" Joe grabbed her hand and took off down the corridor. Running through the palace they nearly ran over several palace workers and Charlotte, leaving all in a state of bemusement at the fact those two were running and she be the former Queen. Upon reaching Mia's door Joe slowed to a quick walk pausing just in front of the door. " Dear catch your breath before you go in."

"No I'm fine." She was breathing heavily but she was too angry to stop. The fact that he would just go see Mia without asking was infuriating. She pushed open the door. She went directly to Mia's bedchamber door and pushed that open. Just to nearly get hit by a vase Mia was throwing in Nick's direction.

"Mia… Nicholas OUT! You get back in that bed. I will speak with you in a moment." She shouted at Nick then at Mia pointing a finger at Mia and then turning on her heels and followed Nick out of the room and shut it behind her.

"What in heavens name where you thinking? Did you not listen to a word I said earlier? Joseph show him to his room please?" Clarisse was trying her hardest to keep her temper but between Mia and Nicholas she was nearly losing.

"Your not supposed to lose! Find it!" muttering her mothers words like a manhantra. She turned on her heels again and was back in Mia's room.

Clarisse had only made it two steps inside the door when Mia started yelling. "I cannot believe you would even talk to him let alone have him stay here! You expect me to get over what he did to me by seeing him now. How dare you. You have no idea what I feel like inside. Well let me tell you BETRAYEL."

"Mia! There is only one way we are going to clean up this mess, and that is to confront the bloody thing. Now you will talk to Nicholas and you may be Queen but I'm still older than you and your grandmother and I say he stays." Taking a calming breath, it would not do to yell at her

"The two of you will talk in a civilized manner. Contrary to what you think and know I do know exactly how you feel I have lived with that feeling for 35 years! Now I'm happily married and it was because I bucked up and face the fact I loved the man who drove me nuts in every way possible. Now face the music Mia and speak to Nick."

" I can't it hurts too much. I love him." She collapsed to the floor burying her face in her knees.

"Mia… did you let him say anything to you before I came in?" Clarisse took a softer tone and sat down next to Mia

"No." she muttered against her clothing.

"Well my dear he does love you as much as you love him." She stated matter-of-factly.

"How do you know that? If he does love me that way why did he just leave me and not say anything?"

"That is something you need to speak with him about." Clarisse tired to comfort Mia with a gentle hand running up and down her back.

"You know I hate to admit when you're right. Especially in this situation. Because no matter how I feel and no matter what happened to me I know you have dealt with the same heartache."

"Yes Mia I have and I hate to see you go through this too." Clarisse wrapped her arms around Mia and pulled her into a hug. And they sat there is silence for quite awhile.

"Mia my joints are beginning to ache can we move to the couch?"

"Yeah well I need to get up and shower. I suppose he is here for dinner?"

"Yes and then I think you should talk."

"I will when I'm ready and right now I'm not." She admitted honestly.

"Alright. I won't push you. But you do need to talk to him."

"I know. Can we go away for a few days? I need some time to just think." Mia looked up at her grandmother.

"Well I suppose so. Where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere." She admitted

"San Francisco?"

"No to public." She said rolling her eyes

"Oh so more privet?" Clarisse said contemplatively "Well how about our beach house?"

"You know I had this funny dream about that."

"The beach house." Clarisse asked, raising and eyebrow

"Hmm. Well we can leave first thing in the morning. I have a few things to clean up here and then we will go for a few days alright." Sighing she got to her feet. "I think this is a great idea. We both need some time away well Joseph and I do to."

"Oh are you two arguing?"

"No parliament is getting in the way though."

"Oh I'm sorry I should be sitting in parliament now not you."

"No Mia you're not ready for them yet they are heartless, We are doing things together I will help you until you feel confidant enough to do things on your own."

Mia got up and kissed her grandmothers cheek "thanks" she said with a deep sigh and then headed for her bathroom to shower.

Clarisse left and headed for her office. Where she found Joseph sitting on the couch. "Hello dear." He said

" Well I think we are going on a vacation"

"Really? Where to?" he said smiling as he patted the cushion next to him

"The beach house" Clarisse said as she plunked down a little un-lady like, settling next to her husband.

"What about Nicholas?" Joe enquired.

"Send him there tonight. After dinner and tomorrow morning we will leave with Mia. I want them to talk soon. Mia seems to keep putting it off and the beach house is secluded enough that I think it will be plenty of privacy for us all."

"So I can have you all to myself for a few days?" he pulled her in closer and kissed her temple. As she settled in even closer to him.

"Yes for most of the time. We still have to help the two of them get through this. You know this reminds me of a certain couple I know." She said smirking at him.

"Oh really? Hmm I wonder who they could be?" rolling his eyes and letting out a bark of laughter.

"Joseph I see so much of myself in Mia and it frightens me! I don't want her to go through life not being happy. I hope this whole thing works out for the better and Mia really has the man she loves as I do now."

"I have faith in them. Love does things to the heart for reasons one does not know. And it always turns out for the better waited on love for so many years and now look at my reward I have you as my wife and companion for the rest of my life."

"I love you so much thank you for waiting for me."

"Wouldn't have done it any other way."

oOo

That night at dinner the palace was as quiet as it had ever been in years hardly a single word was said the tension in the room was so thick that the servants kept changing someone would bring in something and another time a completely different person would bring in the same thing.

"Well how about tea and coffee in ball room?" Clarisse suggested trying to break the silence.

"I'm a bit tired if you'll excuse me Grandma I will just retire for the evening." Mia got up from her seat, doing her best to avoid any eye contact with the man she loved but hated at the same time.

"Well it has been a long day for me too. Thank you for a wonderful dinner Your Majesty."

Both Mia and Nick excused them selves and went there separate ways Nick had only just unpacked his thing and was supposed to pack them again he was leaving for the beach manor in a few hours.

"Well that went well didn't it?" Clarisse said sarcastically.

"That was the most tense dinner I have ever had to sit through. It doesn't even compare to some that I had to sit through with you and Rupert." Joe dropped his napkin on the table next to his plate and leaned back into his chair.

"Yes well tomorrow will hopefully change things." She placed a hand on his knee.

"Do you think she will be upset that we had him come along?" Joe knew the answer but risked asking the question anyway.

"You know she will."

"Well shall we go have tea and coffee in our room?"

"What about those many kisses I was promised?" smiling at him coyly

"Oh they are so sweet with rasberry tea."

Joseph got up and held out a hand for his wife. She responded and they walked back to their suite in silence just holding hand and being close together was all that was needed.

oOo

The next morning Clarisse went to wake Mia and to let her ladies maids know as to what should be packed for her. It was still fairly early in the morning.

"Mia… Mia dear its time to get up! We have a few papers to take care of before we go."

"Hmm I thought we were already on vacation?"

"Well yes but I was only planning on being here and relaxing but since we are leaving there are a few papers that require your signature along with mine. I don't want to have to stress about them while we are gone, so come on dear lets get them done before we go. Come Mia Up! We only have about an hour."

"What! I haven't even packed yet" she said frantically jumping out of the bed.

"Taken care of." Clarisse reassured her.

"Alright give me few minute lets me get ready for the day and then I'll be down."

"Hurry dear." Clarisse left for her office and was there for only a few minutes when Charlotte came in.

"Your Majesty He has safely arrived at the beach house and your flight will be ready to leave in an hour"

"Thank you Charlotte. I would love for you to come, and please even in the office call me Clarisse."

"I'm sorry I'm just used to…"Charlotte began to flush.

"Charlotte you're a dear friend to me and to Mia. I need you this next few days. Mia and Nick are a wreck and playing mediator is a bit difficult. This will be a work free vacation no paper work or talking of paper work just relaxing and maybe a bit of match making." Clarisse smiled.

"Well but… I'd love too… but…"

"Good you better get ready to go we don't have much time."

"Alright."

Shortly after Charlotte left Mia arrived looking like she hadn't gotten much sleep. Slumping down in the chair across from Clarisse.

"Why so early?" she whined

"Because I want to make the most of our few days away from the palace. Did you not sleep? You look absolutely awful."

"Gee thanks. No I did not sleep I had too much to think about I think I may have just fallen asleep when you came in. or at least that's the what it felt like."

"Sorry dear but I thought we could get an early start also we need to get a few papers signed before we leave so that we do not leave any untied ends."

"Well let's get them done. Is Nicholas staying here or is he coming with us?"

Feigning that she did not hear what Mia had asked. Knowing she would not like the actual answer. "Hmm? Mia dear here please sign this one? It is regarding the French Prime Ministers ploy on lowering fossil fuels."

"Don't change he subject. I asked you if Nicholas was coming?" Mia said gruffly

"No Mia now please concentrate" Clarisse said leaning across the desk to handing Mia another paper. " Her sign this one as well."

Just as they where finishing up their work, Joseph entered smiling as he walked across the room kissed Mia atop her head and then moved to Clarisse. Whom he kissed on the lip's for a moment too long. Mia cleared her throat.

"Hmm I'm still in the room you two." She said sounding a bit aggravated

"Oh sorry dear." Said Clarisse blushing.

"Never mind are we ready to go. I can't wait to just be as far away from him as I can."

"Mia..." Clarisse began to try and console her….

But Mia cut her off with a raise of her hand, "No not right now, let's just go please."

Mia got up and walked out the room followed by Joe and Clarisse.


End file.
